


A Stilinski Family Recipe

by kimbadee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Time, Gen, just fluff, no one's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbadee/pseuds/kimbadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely no one's dead and everyone's baking Christmas cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stilinski Family Recipe

“C'mon Derek, please? Please, please, pleaaaaaase?” Stiles had his feet propped up on Lydia's lap after a pack meeting, his voice ringing out practically to the ceiling.

Derek snorted. “Because I do not need that many people in my loft.”

“You won't even know we're here!”

“You want everyone here to bake cookies. Bullshit I won't know you're here.”

Stiles threw his arms into the air with a grunt. “It's a Christmas tradition!”

Isaac perked up. “Not yet it isn't, but I'm down.”

Erica nodded from her perch on Boyd's lap. “Really, Derek, it could be fun.” She stood up and raised her hand. “Everyone in favor of baking cookies, raise your hand.”

All but Derek followed suit. He sat in his chair aiming a brooding glare toward Stiles. “Fine, but if you get flour all over my kitchen, you're cleaning the entire loft for a month.”

Stiles let out a whoop and rolled off the couch. “You won't regret this, just wait until you try Gramma Stilinski's famous Meringue Kisses, it's a family legacy.”

Derek rolled his eyes but couldn't help the little flutter he felt at the idea of his loft being filled with pack commotion. It reminded him of the holidays when his family was still alive. “These better be some damn good cookies.”

~

The next day, the entire pack arrived toting shopping bags filled with flour and sugar and various ingredients for the types of cookies they planned on making. Allison convinced Scott and Isaac to help her make chocolate cookies filled with maraschino cherries. Lydia was making no roll sugar cookies and Erica had Boyd making chocolate chip with her.

Stiles dragged Derek over to the stand mixer as he started separating egg yolks from their whites. “I'll need you to measure out like, three cups or so of sugar and then cut up the pecans.”

“Why so much sugar?”

“Well this makes a fuck load of cookies, but it generally helps the whites stand up more stiffly as they beat. Oh, we need the oven to be at 350 degrees. Everyone's cookies should be good with that too and if anything we can always turn it down.”

Derek did as he was told, chopping the pecans as finely as he could manage. “Your grandmother taught you this recipe?”

Stiles poured the egg whites into the mixing bowl and turned it on low. “Yeah, before she died she taught me a bunch of recipes for baking. I haven't been able to make a lot of them since my dad had his health scare.”

“I didn't realize.”

He shrugged. “Nothing to it, really. I just really missed baking. Now see how the eggs are getting frothy? Start pouring the sugar in by the spoonful, otherwise they'll get grainy.”

Derek poured the sugar in carefully and looked around his kitchen. Everyone was so engrossed in their own recipes and laughing that it made him ache for his family once again. He picked up the small bottle Stiles had next to the mixer. “When should I add the vanilla?”

“Oh, you can add that whenever. A tip my gramma taught me was to measure using the cap. She never told me what it equals, but just to use a cap full or two.”

The egg whites had turned a glossy white color and were sitting in stiff peaks. “Okay so they're done mixing, now we just need to add the pecans. Use a scraper to fluff them in.”

Derek arched one of his brows.

“Yes, I know what I said, now fluff!”

Derek barked out a laugh and stirred the nuts into the sticky white goo. “Okay so now what?”

“We spoon it onto a couple of wax paper lined cookie sheets and bake for fifteen to twenty minutes.”

Derek found himself wanting to dip his fingers into the mixture. He went to do just that only to have Stiles slap his hand away.

Stiles aimed a smirk his way. “Trust me dude, even though the batter is great, the cookies themselves are so much better.”

After putting the cookies into the oven to join Lydia's, everyone gathered around Erica and Boyd's area where the two had managed to cover each other in a light coating of flour and were kissing softly.

Stiles smiled at them. “I'm totally not cleaning up this mess. My cookies didn't even use flour.”

Derek nudged him. “Don't worry, I'll make them clean the loft.”

Erica pulled back and leveled Derek with a smoky glare. “I heard that.”

While everyone waited for the cookies to bake, they sat in the living room talking animatedly about this new tradition of baking. Soon the entire loft began to smell like melting sugar and toasted nuts.

“Alright everyone, get ready to view pure genius.” Stiles whipped out a pair of oven mitts, pulling his as well as Lydia's cookies from the oven, turning down the temperature to accommodate Allison's cookies.

The meringues had flattened out slightly, some cracked along the top. Stiles moved them onto a cooling wrack and set the tray into the sink. “Dig in everyone!”

The only one stupid enough to grab a cookie directly from the cooling wrack without any cooling time was Scott, which led to everyone laughing loudly at his face tearing up from a burnt tongue.

After the initial burn faded, Scott smiled broadly. “Dude these are amazing! I'm actually kind of offended that you've never made them for me before.”

At his words, every tore at the cookies, agreeing whole heartedly. The only person who had yet to take a cookie was Derek.

Isaac rubbed crumbs away from his lips. “C'mon Derek, they're so good.”

Derek picked one up almost timidly, weary of the work he and Stiles put forth together. He let the cookie melt onto his tongue, feeling the sugar rush through his system. He let his eyes drift shut and smiled softly.

“Stiles, you're a fucking genius.”


End file.
